Abused Lives
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: What if Seveus Snape,Remus Lupine,Sirus Black,Peter Pettigrew,James Potter and Lilly Evens all grew up abused? And then later frinds? R&R Please! Thank You!


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

**_What if Severus Snape, Remus Lupine, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Lilly Evens were all neglected and abused? What if in there first year of Hogwarts they all become friends?_**

"Please father don't! I didn't mean it! Please father no more!" Pleaded the small dark haired boy with a hook nose, with tears in his dark eyes. A dark haired man was lingering over the boy, staring at his son, who is curled into a little ball crying and sniveling. "Your pathetic you worthless freak." The drunken man slurred grabbing a hand full of the small boy's hair.

He forced his son to stand on his feet to face him and look him in his cold black eyes. "Listen her you useless freak, I have had enough you disobeying me and not doing as you are tolled. And you're going to stop that right now." Tobias said hitting his small son on the face, making a large red hand print on the small boy face. "Do you understand me boy?" Tobias asked his sobbing son.Severus nodded his head yes, Tobias threw his son to the floor. "Now get out of my sight you disobedient worthless, filth." Tobias said, and Severus scurried away from his father and into his room.

He flopped down on to the little mattress in the corner of the tiny bare room. His father had always beaten him bad, it just got wears after his mother died, and left him alone with his father.Before it was just hard rough treatment, but with his mother gone his father got drunk more often, acutely neglecting and abusing his young son. 'I wish mum was still alive.' Severus wished not for the first time in his young life. 'I miss her so much; I wish I could be with her. Where ever she is.' Were Severus's last thought before wiping a tear from his eyes and falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Remus Lupine was in his room reading quietly when he heard his father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Remus shivered 'I hope he just go's to his room and doesn't stop at mine.' Remus thought. The footsteps were getting louder as his father kept climbing the staircase. The foot steps suddenly stopped and a dark shadow formed under Remus's door way. 'Oh please let him keep waking and not come in.' Remus thought.

But poor little Remus his silent pleased went unheard.

The door was violently kicked opened and there in the door way was Remus's father. His hazel eyes fell on his son. His father was handing a leather belt in a one hand and a whisky bottle in they other. "Come here boy it's time for you to take your medicine." His father said. Remus slowly got off his bed and walked of to face his father."Turn around." Come the commanded from his father.

Remus was already sobbing before he was even hit. He did not understand why his father had insisting and betting him constantly, for no reason. Remus felt the sting of the belt hit his back many times, he know by now not to scram, ran away or beg for mercy, that only provoked him further. After his father had completely exhausted himself he stopped betting poor Remus and lifted him off the floor and stood him on his feet."Now you remember that the next time you ever think about embarrassing your mother and I." He told his son after hitting him one last time. "Now get to bed before I get mad." His father threatened. His father left the room slamming the door behind him. Remus crawled into his bed, in great pain he roll of on his belly. He was crying he did not do anything to embarrass his parents. What had he done wrong? He did not know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sirius Black is in his room, on his bed crying, his mother and father had just used dark magic to severely punished there young son. "I think that two of his ribs are broken. 'I don't understand what I did wrong.' Sirius thought. 'I did not do anything wrong.' His parents had told him that he isn't living up to the Black family standers.They also told him that if he doesn't shape up that'll gladly throw him out on the streets. Sirius did not doubted there words. And he didn't want that.

Sirius rolled on to his bake, ignoring the sharp stabbing pains at his side and head. He looked at the blank, white sling trying to think what he did wrong and could think of nothing that his little brother hadn't done. Why wasn't he punished? Why did his parents hate him so much? Was really that bad? Was he doing something wrong that he couldn't tell it was wrong? Was he born wrong? Staring at the sling did not give him any answers.'I hope it's not me who bad. I hope it's not me who is wrong. I'm tiered of being punished for being bad.' Sirius thought. 'I'm not a bad boy I'm I?' Sirius asked himself.

Sirius started to cry again he really hated being in pain because his parents aren't proud of him. But what he hated most of all hates is the fact that nobody seems to love or even care for him. Sirius closed his eyes trying to escape the pain he was felling. He just wanted all the pains he was felling to just go away. Physically and emotionally he was hurt and broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Peter Pettigrew was sitting in his living room quietly, when the door to the living room was forced up with a loud ear splitting noise. Peter looked up to see his father standing in the door way. Is father wasn't a very tall man but, he did look intimidating to his small son. "Hello father." Peter said shyly. "What are you still doing up brat?" his father asked. "I wasn't tired." Peter said. "I don't care if you're not tiered, you are to go to bed at the time I arranged for you!" His father shouted.

His father started advancing on him "It's time you learned you're lesson son." Mr. Pettigrew said to his quivering son. Peter gulped and ran fro his safety. "Come back here boy, were not done here yet." Mr. Pettigrew said looking fro his escaped son. Slowly tacking his time, looking in every room fro his son, who he felt must be punished.

"I'll find you boy, and when I do you will wish you had never been borne." Mr. Pettigrew promised. And there he was cowering in the corner of his room. "Well it's seem like I found you at last my son." Mr. Pettigrew said to his small cowering son. Mr. Pettigrew grabbed a small arm of his young son. "And now you're going to get what you have coming to you brat."

Mr. Pettigrew whispered in his son's era. Peter gave a loud whimper and his father chuckled "Oh yes you do have this coming to you." His father said before giving him a kick in the stomach. He ruthless lee beat his son in tell he was exsoasted. He then picked up his sobbing son by his throat. "Now you listen and you listen good you are to do as you are told and never disobey ever again, do you understand me boy?"

Mr. Pettigrew asked his crying son who was throat was still in his hands. But Peter could still mange to noeded his head. "Good now get to bed." Mr. Pettigrew said after he let go of his son. Peter ran to his room, or at least he tried but it was hard with the incredible pain he was felling every were. He shot the door to his room and crawled into his bed. 'I should have known better than to try to run.' Peter thought before he couldn't take the pain any more and passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "James you get back here this insistent, your father and I is done tacking to you yet!" His mother called after him as he ran down the hall and into his room. James did not know what he had done wrong, and he did not want to be punished, especially not for doing something he doesn't now is wrong. "You come back here right now James! We still need to talk to you!"

His mother said grabbing his arm. "Now young man we still have to have that talk." His mother said dragging him back to the living room were his father was waiting fro them. "You have to be punished, and you must remember this lesion well." His father said to James who was only a few feet away from him.

"But I don't know what I did wrong." James said quietly. His father hit him, knocking him to the floor. "You know exactly what you did wrong! Taking to that filthy mud-blood girl!

You are a pure-blood James, not a half-breed, not a mud-blood, a pure blood, and I will not allow you to continue to disceraces our family any longer!" His father said to him. He kicked his son who was still on the floor in shock. His father had never had hit him before. His father gave him another kick in the stomach. "Now James remember this is for your own good my son, and for the good of our family." His mother said.

James looked right at her looking into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing her smile at him, not even trying to safe him. Then looked at him father, looking into his hazel eyes, the eyes James inherited. His father was also smiling, a cruel, wicked smile, enjoying the fear that shown in his son eyes. "Yes my son it really is for your own good." His father said patting his son head.

"It is for the beast James we love you, you're our son." His mother said. She put her arms around her son and holding him tight. 'She's hugging me?' James thought. 'But I thought I was bad. And they had just hit me and kicked me, why are they loving me?'

James couldn't understand his parent's sudden change of attitude? "May I go to bed now?" He asked his parents. "Of corers dear." His mother said and flowed his to tuck him in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Petunia stop, leave me alone!" A young Lilly Evans said to her older sister Petunia. Who was teasing her younger sister. Just then there parents had entered the room. "What's going on here?" There father demanded from them. The father was of average height he had blond hair and watery blue eyes. There mother an average height had the friary red hair and emerald green eyes that Lilly had adopted.

"Girls, what's wrong?" She asked. "Petunia is bothering me, she called me a freak." Lilly complained. Their mother gasped "Petunia, why would you say something like that to your sister?" She asked shocked. "She is a freak, she did magic to her bed sheets and teddy." Petunia said. The parents looked at Lilly's bed to see that the bed sheets that were white were now light green, and her teddy bear was now big. The parents were stunned. "Lilly did you do that with magic?" Their mother asked. "Yes." Lilly said quietly. When the shock wore off the father started to advance towards Lilly. He grabbed her shoulder and hit her across the face. He continued to beating her untell he was tiyed. he had hit her any were he could rech. "I don't even what to find uot that you even do unaterle things gain!" Their father said and left the room, Petania and the mother followed. Lilly was left there to cry.


End file.
